


Dance Lessons

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are getting married in one week.  Aziraphale attempts to teach Crowley to dance, so that they will be ready for their first dance as Ineffable Husbands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Week 7: Seventy Percent Sober





	Dance Lessons

"Crowley, dear. Perhaps dance lessons is the best thing. The wedding is in less than a week, and you still haven't learnt the dance properly" Aziraphale exclaimed as he scrolled through a dancing class website on Crowley's laptop. 

"You're joking right? You want me, Anthony J Crowley, demon of hell to go to dance classes?" Crowley chuckled for a moment. "I don't think so, angel" 

"Oh Crowley. Has there ever been a moment in your life that you don't let your too big of an ego to get in the way of things?" 

Crowley thought for a moment and shook his head as he reached for his half full wine glass beside the laptop, "No. You know, reputation to uphold and all that" 

"Fine." Aziraphale paused and closed the laptop. "If you want to be stubborn and not go to dancing lessons, I will teach you to dance myself" Aziraphale stood up, and took a quick sip of his wine, placing it back down before pulling Crowley to his feet. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What do you think? Teaching you to dance silly!" Aziraphale took Crowley's hands in his, placing one gently on his shoulder and the other on his waist. Aziraphale smiled softly. “It’s okay dear, just follow my lead”

Crowley nodded his understanding as Aziraphale kept talking. “A couples first dance after marriage is commonly a waltz. Now, a waltz is simple." Aziraphale had certainly done his research on this. "A waltz has three beats, real easy my dear. You just move to the music and follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” 

Crowley watched Aziraphales face light up with a smile as he clicked his fingers and a soft tune starting playing from somewhere behind them. As stupid as he thought he looked, he knew this meant a lot to Aziraphale, and he knew he couldn't help himself when it came to his angelic partner, he would do anything to make him happy. So looks like it was dancing time for him. 

"You ready?" Aziraphale asked him. 

Crowley nodded, he was as ready as he ever will be. He just prayed no one walked in to see this, because he knew he wouldn't live it down. 

"I’m going to count us in, one, two, three and move on one okay. We are going to do a ‘one step forward, one step back motion’ so I’m going to step forward with my right foot and you’ll step back with your left, and then it’s kind of easy from there. Also, don’t worry about stepping on my feet. And it’s important that you don’t look at your feet, look at me. Look at my eyes the whole time.”

Aziraphale counted them in to the beat of the music, and they swayed gently together. They practised at length, just taking it slowly to begin with. They moved closer together, until Crowley's cheek was resting on Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale smiled, Crowley wasn't actually that bad at this, he was doing really well. 

"You know, your not half bad at this" Aziraphale laughed. 

"Oh shut up. I'm fabulous at this. I just can't believe you got me to do this while seventy percent sober." 

"Never mind that, I still might make a good groom out of you yet." 

"I should hope so." Crowley said as he grabbed Aziraphale again and swung him around before dipping him, holding him tight around the waist, and finally leaning down to kiss him. 

"Oh believe me, I will..."


End file.
